Three Hundred Fifty Eight
by Karyra
Summary: Nai didn't hurt anyone. She didn't remember that she wasn't her Somebody anymore. When she is cast out of home by events she can't remember, she is invited to a group called the Neorganization. Thing is, these mysterious members have more to do with her missing memories than they would like to admit. Rated T for minor swearing and violence.


Three Hundred Fifty Eight

Chapter One: Sometimes I Wonder

Day five. All I can remember is day five. I don't know what happened for four days. There's nothing.

'I think; therefore I am.' I can't help but find it somewhat ironic. I think, but sometimes I learn about things that have long since faded from existence.

Keyblades for example, the wielders long since sliced each other to bits and faded from memory. But does the key itself ever die? Or does it simply wait for another to grab its handle and raise it to the sky, proclaiming it his new weapon? Does existing require a special key card? I really don't know, but it is also said, that long ago, when the Trio began their training there were things called Nobodies. They kept moving on even when they ceased to be, even as they faded from memory.

What would cause someone to become a Nobody? I have asked this over and over, trying to understand. They look like us, talk like us, but they are empty. They only are husks, zombies crying out for an existence of their own. They are forced into the shadow of their memories, hiding from the light as though it would burn them. Seeing how I can't wax philosophy on this enough, I should get on about my day. Seeing how I have never missed an entry since my Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony, albeit kind of by accident, it would be best to write about my day to inform future generations of my struggles and ambitions. But... day five? Why does it hang in my head like a looming clock on finals? Speaking of finals... they're a few day from now, I should train my magic.

I always get off track in these thoughts of mine its not even funny anymore.

My name is Nai Alyss, and I am a keyblade holder. I am related to Sora and Riku of ages past, but only through the keyblade. I hold a standard key, but someday I'm told, it will be whole and show my path. The big yellow guard makes me feel uneasy when I hold it, like it screams of ages past its horrors. The long silver rod coming forward from it makes it feel less like a 'blade' and more like a stick with teeth in the shape of a crown on the end.

They keep telling me about how Sora's key looked just like mine, but all I see is a blank canvas that I cannot paint. It feels like a reflection of everything I feel important, nothing. My Mom, always busy with work, never enough time to stop and take a breath long enough to memorize the name my Father gave me before he passed away. Wait... isn't that today?

Oh crap! I forgot to put flowers on his tomb! Some person I am... just rambling about existence and keyblades that I forgot who I must fight against to keep everyone safe. The heartless. Nothing more than demons and monsters, I hold them with no high respect. I haven't seen them for ten years... but for a six year old, watching her father die to the vile things makes me wonder if they haven't taken over already. I watch my school mates meander around, beating up villagers and trying to keep everyone down.

Is darkness what befalls us when the sun goes down? Or when we hurt others for a quick laugh? I cannot say.

As soon as I woke up that morning I didn't call for my Mother. There wasn't a point, seeing how she wouldn't be there for at least another three days after this one. Right about when we were released to wander Tanae for three months. It was supposedly for 'enlightenment' but all I see when the come back are drunks and morons too unstable to keep the monsters at bay.

I dressed in my school uniform, plated myrthril armor covering only vital areas. A chest plate carved and scratched over the years of misuse, greaves for low sweeps, and plated armor covering the neck. It was all covered with a sweater vest, pants and a ribbon to tie my hair with. But seeing how my hair was too short to tie back, at least that is what I remembered what I looked like, I wrapped it around my waist with a loose knot to prevent anyone from pulling it should I get in a fight. After looking in the mirror quickly and seeing my hair was now dyed black and longer, I tied it taut with the ribbon and headed out the front door. Damn, how long had I been out on that trip?

Anyone not from my school would dismiss me as not a threat. Also, it would allow us 'solemn guardians' to stop and crime should it happen on our way to school. Not that anyone but me does this. I usually take the long route and get up early, thinking I might get some practice in on these scum. Speaking of which, I gotta practice the different types of magic today.

I quickly recalled what my professor had told me on the keyblade's unique magic._ "__You __channel __more __elements __than __most__ of __these __students__. __As __such__, __each __use __of __fire __may __differ __than __the __last __until __you __settle __upon __a __true __form __for __your __key__. __Most __of __the __lore __was __lost__, __but __what __we __can __find __suggests __that __eventually__, __it __will __stabilize__."_

So use it three times in quick succession. So far twice in a row was my best before I was drained for a little bit. I was almost at three, but the concentration required was always interrupted by Akihiko, my close friend and accomplice. Luckily, no one tried anything today, but Akihiko always likes to 'train me in the art of surprise attacks'. Or, if you prefer, to 'glomp' me. This was about the time he launched out of the nearby alleyway, knocking me down and quickly standing back up to offer a hand. Except...

"Sorry, I mistook you as someone else." Akihiko was scrawny kid with torn uniform pants and a perpetual messed up collar. Its not because he doesn't care, but he sees his uniform as unimportant and useless.

"Akihiko. Its Nai, help me up or I will torch your butt." What's with the weird look?

"Nai? Did you dye your hair... and get contacts?" Akihiko asked as he offered his hand again to help me up.

"No, but why would you ask-" But there was no time, the gongs were already sounding out across the town. "We're late!" I said, and pulled him behind me because he has these moments when he forgets he needs to get to class on time. Or be beaten senseless.

Our school has a... tough policy on being late. If you are late, you have to fight a teacher, if you win, no tardies. If you lose... you get a tardy and a seriously hurt school wasn't your usual kind of school. I preferred to not be late because so far, only graduates could beat the teachers.

"We're going to get our butts kicked! Hurry up Akihiko!" I sometimes call him 'Hiko' to shorten it when I'm in a rush, but today wasn't one of those days apparently.

"Nai, we were going to be late from the start, we should just play hooky for the day." Akihiko never was one for punctuality, but I was, and I cared about learning all I could from my weapon.

That was when I realized he was right. It would be easier to play hooky than to face up to the teachers. Far, far easier to play hooky. Except if they were watching the streets. Then they would not only get beaten, but then dragged to school. A lose-lose situation.

"Nah, I'd rather walk away from my battle today..." I eventually said after serious consideration. I ran down the street, splashing through the fresh puddles. The smell of rain still clung to the air, and I was always glad to see it had rained during the night, it would mean a slippery battlefield. Which would mean advantage; me.

"I'd rather get away with it as long as possible." Akihiko yelled to me as I ran toward the school.

This school was by far, the most deceiving school in Tanae. Which was the point, especially when it moves, it always favors the shabbier area of our town. Oh, I forgot to mention that our school moves for, 'battlefield simulation'. If you go in blind and have to find a unit, you use certain signs to identify where they went. Wandering people -usually teachers in disguises- will point toward where large groups of people have gone, broken grass blades, the works.

At last, thanks to the gong, I finally reached that shabby building concealed heavily with Glamour magic. It was type of magic that I can't nor will ever cast, and can't see through except when extremely close. It will look just like a broken building until I literally ran into the 'wall' of the illusion. Which made for some seriously bloody noses the first few days of trying to find the thing when I discovered the spell would only break when I ran straight-forward, into the wall. I haven't broken my nose yet, but I know eventually I would.

Unfortunately for me, this happened to to one of those morning when that teachers disperse with the Glamour and wait for the students. In front of the whole damn world. Welcome to Public Humiliation Town, occupants, me.

"Why are you wearing that uniform young lady? You aren't enrolled here." Said Mr. Kreuzer, our strategist teacher.

"Well, um you see, I was late and um..." Then it dawned on me that he didn't recognize me either. "Actually, I'm Nai. I've um just... er... glamor or something?" The lie was better than anything I could think of honestly. Maybe some kind of magic had happened? I would have to check this journal later.

Seriously what was with people today? Was today 'don't recognize Nai' day? Or maybe just forget what I look like and forget about me? But maybe I did dye my hair of something stupid over the weekend and forgot about it.

"Nai?" He squinted and nodded when he saw the confused look on my face, at least thats what I remembered it would look like to be confused.

I didn't_feel_ confused, I felt kind of... hollow I guess. After that I managed to fall on my butt for every class except for the one where I was already sitting. Just like every other day. I can't really say much else happened today, the afternoon was pretty dull. I came home and wrote in this diary -sorry, journal- then probably will fall asleep.

Oh, I forgot to mention I saw a black cloaked person outside a window at school. If I see that guy again, I'll make sure he leaves me alone besides, he hasn't done anything yet, and honestly my magic is unpredictable and I might even get in more trouble for fighting him.

_End__Day_

Day 6

That black cloaked person was following me again today. The morning was normal, not much in the way of excitement, but as soon as I reached lunch, I saw him. The cloak was more like a full body coat with a zipper in the middle. I didn't see much of this perpetrator at lunch, but I did see the small amount of black and heard a jangle of beads. I don't know... Every time I see him, I feel like that he's out of place. Like an extra puzzle piece that fits exactly where the right one should be, but that right piece is missing. Not that I see him all that much anyway...

"Nai!" Akihiko called and broke me out of this strange stupor. "Why are you staring out in space anyway?"

"Nothing, just some guy I see from time to time. He's an elusive bugger..." I wasn't really angry, like when I was confused yesterday, it was more like I remembered how to look angry, but I didn't feel that at all. In hindsight, it came to light, but then it felt so natural.

"Ah. Strange then. I think there's going to be an announcement today." Don't ask me how he always knows, but he can tell you the second before an announcement happens.

And announcements only happen when there's a quick match between students.

_"Nai Alyss and Clain Atkis will be fighting in ten minutes, Nai and Clain need to prepare the upcoming battle. That is all."_A chime then sounded to announce the end of the announcement and that we should get to the fighting arena. Brilliant. Instead of fighting each other in secret, let's just duke it out where the hole school can watch. Perfect.

_"__Great__. __I __get __to __be __fighting __with __only __the __biggest __moron __in __our __school__. __The __biggest __twit__, __and __strongest __too__. __He__'__s __built __like __a __tank __and __has __the __strength __to __lift __one __to __boot__."_

After thinking that I rubbed my not yet bruised face and stood up to leave for the fighting area. Fighting Clain was like fighting a giant monster. I heard he's the champion of every match he's called to, and he hasn't beaten the teachers yet, so I guess he's usually matched up with new people. Too bad they all get sent to the infirmary. All too soon, I arrive at the grassy open area located in the middle of the school... give or take five feet from the middle, and gulp at humongous bulk I was going to face. I took a moment to look around again, stone pillars started when the grassy meadow ended and supplied shade where the supporters and lookers on would watch as people would be beaten to within an inch of their lives.

"I think there was a mix-up..." I mumble to him after looking around for hiding spots. There weren't any.

Surprisingly, he sounded quite educated despite his bulk. "I put in a request to fight you, since I have not yet. They nearly leaped at the chance I suppose." I could almost imagine him going to a tea party with his accent. "Well, I apologize in advance for any injuries you may sustain whilst we fight." With that he drew a giant blade that looked like the side of an ax and was about the height of me. Did I forget to mention every student here had a unique weapon? Or that I was the only one with a Keyblade?

Weapons get weird.

I drew my keyblade in a shaft of light. In comparison, it looked like a cheap knock off and the only thing that would save me would be not being hit for five minutes. This wasn't going to be fun at all, then again, when were these ever fun to even _watch_? The answer to that is no. It was something I would avoid for as long as possible and go out of my way to stay away from. The kids from these fights always end up in the infirmary and are sent home. I wasn't exactly afraid, but common sense and sheer size of him told me to be. I held my key in front of me, noting at the moment the different white plated metal on it.

"No wait I-" I began, only to be swung into a pillar behind me. I moaned in pain and gasped for breath.

He must have hit me with the flat side of the ax-sword because my whole body felt like it had been slapped. I just remember anger, but the anger was a side-effect of the pain. Standing once more, I charged at him and his stupid ax-sword. He may have been stronger, but I slid under his blade, narrowly avoiding a brand new haircut. A few stray hairs were chopped in half, but it would keep them out of my face. I managed to keep going and pop up on the other side of him, I then used the blunt end of my keyblade to hit him hard in the back. He nearly crumpled, but worked through the pain to swing the huge blade back at me. I ducked, but my recently grown hair managed to get chopped off.

"Can we wait? I think this'll-" He decided that that sentence should be ended with a kick that made me stagger a few feet back.

Now my face and back were aching. Not broken, but stinging like a million bees. I quickly set my jaw and tried to come up with a plan. I was certainly faster than him sure -I dodged another ax swing here- but that wouldn't hold up much longer. Could we use magic in this fight? It would give me a slight edge as I can't do close combat in a space without much cover. Magic would allow me to dodge and hit him from a distance. The answer came as a crack opened in the ground beneath my feet, and I leaped away to avoid a very rocky surrender. A hand formed, but grasped at air. Wait,_ air!_ Since I am a Jill of all trades -master of none unfortunately- it would be a small feat to cast the opposite magic of his. Except... I had no memory of how to cast it exactly.

"Air!" Nothing.

Clain then charged at me, I could see he wasn't going to tire, even with the use of magic. He ran into the pole just behind me and was stuck.

"Er... A... it started with A!" I yelled to myself as he pried both his sword and pillar out. "Aero!"

A tiny whirlwind attacked him. When I say 'attack' I mean it went over and nibbled at his toes. He even began to laugh. I'm not kidding, people began to laugh as mini tornadoes went to nibble at their toes as well. I would have cradled my head in my hands or slammed my face into a nearby pillar to welcome that numb feeling, but I was drained and a giant pillar was now sliding off his sword and going to make a Nai pancake. Unknown to me, the little tornadoes were now combining to form a small dust devil that now ran over to pick me up and move me away from the pillar. Then it attacked with all its dust devil power. It thrust at least three papers into Clain's face, three large rocks slammed into him, and tried to float him into another pillar. It was sad, but a great distraction. I went in, charging with a sore back complaining over the weight of the keyblade, and a tortured look on my face. I struck him down with the side of my Key, and he crumpled at last. He wasn't actually all that tough. That was when I realized that everyone else would probably challenge me now. At first silence, then the medics came and cast spells to heal Cain and whatnot. Still nothing.

A cheer came up from the back. I had no doubt it was Akihiko cheering for me, but when everyone else began to cheer, I didn't know how to respond. I reached back and touched the pony tail I had put in this morning and the day before, the place where the ribbon had been holding had been cut and choppy hair was now dangling down in my face. The other shards of ribbon were still there in the area where I had left them. But my hair wasn't important, my armor had also been dented in my breathing had become shallow due to the compression on my chest and stomach. There was no way Clain had been holding back, only the extremely strong could have dented it and he had never before dented the armor like this before. When I pulled back the shirt -I had forgotten to taken it off before the fight- concealing the blue-white tinted armor. It looked like a crumpled can, pieces sticking out at odd angles, and the side of his sword was an outline. I watched him be carried away, wondering why he had tried to kill me. If he had swung just a smidgen harder, I would have not only lost the match, but my life. The protective spells to prevent death would only work for me and me alone. The hum that meant that it was both repairing itself and protecting me, was gone. Nothing not even a spark appeared. I was carried away, but the hollowness from the day before was even more prominent than before.

_End __Day_

Day 7

When we are rejected by the world, is it because we are unlike anyone else there? Is it because we are smarter, stronger? Or simply because they receive a rush from the torture of another human being? When that person's heart is broken and screaming for help, and you hate them, what does one do? I suppose you think it is whatever you think is 'right'. No, you would leave them broken because of the same reason you hate them. No matter what you do, the heart is nothing but a weak, emotionless thing. Always, it will choose the wrong logical thing to do. It will act upon a silly emotion, like 'love'. When you 'love' someone, and they hurt you, why do they stay with the jerk? Its like they want to be hurt every night! I may never understand it all, but hopefully it will become clearer each day I move forward. I suppose love can be powerful, however, I once had a brother. He would be a few years older than me now. But... he died fighting heartless with Dad. I managed to put flowers on his grave today. Since school was out and my armor needed to be repaired, lest I get stabbed in the heart, I went out to buy his favorite. Red roses, he said they were like the heart, beautiful and well known. Today began good, the sun rising up in the east just where the mountains meet to make it look like they were holding a small bright child. The light then dodged between the glassy, slim buildings of my town. We may not use guns or something lethal and quick like that, but we have something for everything else. I guess, when I left... I saw something more than this simple island. The buildings may be glassy up top, but the market was all wood and hollering shop owners.

To many visitors, this place would pure chaos and this was an old fashioned practice. Selling fruits out of carts just wasn't done on their island. We all have different cultures on each island. Some remain steadfast in tradition, and others adapt so quickly that you have barely time to blink. I'm going to see them all tomorrow. But I needed my armor repaired, my things packed, and to say farewell to my mother before setting off. The last part was tradition, I felt no real need to greet the witch who called herself my mother. As always, I left the graveyard with my usual swiftness of an elderly cheetah. I always wished I could talk to them sometimes... Dad had been furious when I became a keyblade bearer. He had remained angry when he left with Icaru. He hadn't so much as said a word to me, and regarded me as if I had done something wrong. I was just taking up a weapon against these monsters. That was all, how was I supposed to know...? And Icaru...

_"__He __won__'__t __stay __mad __forever__. __Cheer __up__! __I__'__ll __be __sure __to __come __back __okay__? __These __guys __are __weak __anyway__! __We__'__ll __be __back__. __I __promise__..."_ Those were his last words. He was always so happy, even when things looked gloomy.

One lousy promise. Bad intel, and the simple fact that no one knew what a heartless was, let alone how powerful it was, led to their defeat and ultimate Heartless creation. I... I planned on my walk to kill any and all Heartless, no matter the strength or size. When all is said and done, I've had to bury two empty caskets. I shook my head at these old cobwebs. The scars were fading, no point in opening them up now. I left the cemetery area. There was only one place I was going to have my armor repaired. And it was across town, plus, since I lingered around the market and cemetery too long it was now sunset. They would be open until the whole sky was covered in the light of worlds. When I saw the sunset, I sighed and slumped. I would probably have to sprint across town to reach it in time. I sucked in as much air as I could and full on sprinted to the shop. To total the damage that I caused, six vendors lost their boxes, eight melons had fallen, and all of their owners were yelling at me.

"Sorry! I'll be back to clean up the mess, I promise!" I yelled over my shoulder. A bad move, since I almost tripped over the railing of the bridge. I turned my head just in time to see, and leaped to land neatly on it. My feet barely made any noise as I kept running on the rail to reach my destination. At last I saw the statue of my father, and stopped to catch my breath. I could never find the shop on the first glance, but I didn't have time to look for it for ten minutes. "Man..." I gasped out.

"You 'Kaynai Alyss'?" A voice said. No, as far as I knew, my name had always just been Nai. Perhaps he had been confused.

"I'm _Nai_ Alyss." I corrected. She must have thought it was a nickname, because he nodded once and waved me toward a plain looking blacksmith shop. "How did you know I was coming?" When she had ushered me into the shop and pointed at the armor I asked the obvious question.

"I watched you fight yesterday. That armor shouldn't be as crinkled..." He was very blunt and to the point. "Magic might be malfunctioning..." I handed him the armor and stood outside. To be honest, I've seen purple smoke billowing from this shop before. I had no idea what the madman might do, so I wisely chose to stand outside.

It seemed to take forever, but he had at last finished it. He handed it back to me, and asked me, "Did you change your name recently? Maybe how you look? The protection only works if it 'sees' you. If you change too much too rapidly, the Protect spell on it won't work you know." I rolled my eyes. I haven't changed! The stupid thing just stopped working. "Don't roll your eyes, this is important. If that armor had been any less tough, you would be a splat on that pillar."

"You know, I already knew that little fact. You can stop being rude any time you know." I replied, voice flat and emotionless. It wasn't on purpose, I just... stopped pretending to be nice.

Lately, it feels like I'm acting and not really _reacting_.

"I'm not the rude one. It's my job to keep you from getting dead." He said through gritted teeth. His violently green eyes could have killed me as if they were weapons.

"Thanks, but I've been stuck in that school longer than you've been alive, fresh meat." I started going to that unique school since I was eight. "I know what would kill me and what wouldn't. Now, how much do I owe you for this repair job?" Still flat and emotionless.

"You've been acting like a real witch since you came back from your short vacation a week ago, I almost wouldn't believe you're the same person Nai." How could I have forgotten that Akihiko was in charge of armor? I opened and shut my mouth, at a loss for words. I simply tossed him my bag of gold and ran away.

I had snapped at my only friend. No, it was more like I had been acting on an old memory... dammit, this whole incident had been the scene when I got my armor for the first time four years ago. I had even repeated the things I said down to a t.

_"__You __can __stop __being __rude __any time __you __know__."_ The blacksmith had been a senior who had been angry at me for even trying to get the armor when I refused to show him my keyblade._ "__I __know __what __would __kill __me __and __what__ wouldn__'__t__. __Now__, __how__ much __do __I __owe __you __for __this __repair __job__?"_ He had warned me that blows to my head wouldn't be softened and might kill me.

It was like I was stuck on a script made from memories.

_End __Day_

Day 8

I don't need to say that I was alone today. Packing would take the whole day, plus I had to narrow down to anything important or food. Items with specialized effects, my fire bangle or guard earring for example, would be worn at all times. Potions would be stuffed into my bag for safe travel, and last but not least, food would also be stored next the potions. But... Akihiro had been planning on seeing me off. Was he really that mad at me now that he wouldn't even see me off? I kept packing anyway, trying to drive these thoughts from my mind. I soon finished up all too quickly, and was soon staring out the window, waiting for someone, anyone really, to come see me off. I must have fallen asleep part way through, as I found myself crashed on the couch with various bags piled on top of me. Munny... I had no munny. I was completely broke.

_Tap__. __Tap__._ To say my eyes widened at the knocking would be to say that I remained motionless as I let in my only ever friend.

"Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday..." Still not feeling bad about it, surprisingly enough. I just felt empty and a touch of loneliness. "I wasn't-"

"Save the excuses... Nai." He spat out the word. He hated my name. I wanted to say something about it, but he continued on. "Listen, I came to say goodbye and all. You're not leaving until tomorrow right? Well, I decided to leave today. I think it might be better that way. Even if it is extremely early."

"What? No, I'm leaving today right?" I asked.

"You're a day off. Anyway..." He looked elsewhere, but sighed. "Let's not be enemies when we leave okay?" He held out his fist in a sign of friendship. I reached out and tapped my knuckle against it. I smiled, happy to at least not have to worry about that hanging over my head. "Well, see ya, if we meet up that is."

"Yeah, see ya soon." I smiled.

With that I watched him walk out into the setting sun. Had time really passed that fast? Time seemed like a fleeting figure in the night, you can chase it all you want, but you'll never catch him. When I could no longer see Akihiro, I slowly began to shut my door. I had a guest decide that such action would not happen. Sliding his foot in at the last moment, it was the black cloaked stalker. Sliding the door open wide, I stared into his hooded face for just a moment before pulling the door back toward me with all my might. He was resilient, I'll give him that, he barely even flinched as the wooden plank slammed down on his foot.

"Listen, I don't want to join your weird cult." I told him, opening the door again. "I don't care if the all mighty Kingdom Hearts decided I was the one. You can take your bull crap and leave!" I should mention, as I have the Keyblade, most nutters come by and try to convince me to join their cult. Even the Cult of the Leeks came by once. I had no idea there was a Kingdom Leeks where all the hearts of Leeks go when their hearts are that Leeks had hearts for that matter. Yeah, he was a nutcase.

"This is not a cult. This is a brotherhood. Where you can make true friends and regain what you've lost." He offered his hand, uncurling his fingers slightly, as if I was going to take it like he was Prince Charming. His foot remained steadfast between the doorframe and the door, so naturally, I slammed the door again.

"I haven't lost anything ya putz!" I snapped when he refused to move.

"You've lost something very important, even if you don't know it yet. All you need to do is realize the signs, Nai." He said, and I couldn't help but add my own little response, "Listen, I'll hit you over the head until you've gone black, blue, and red. You're moving your foot before I chop it in half with the door."

But not without these parting words of wisdom apparently. "Akihiro might argue that he lost the heart of a friend..." I then said something very unpleasant to him, and he moved his foot.

Needless to say, I made sure all five of the locks on the door were locked that night.

_End __Day_

Day 9

The day dragged on as I did some odd jobs around town. Since I'm leaving this day, they usually provide odd jobs for people who leave around this time. I'm lucky that I'm a quick study, since one of the jobs required that I deliver mail on a skateboard. I was so fast that they paid me extra even, setting me over my goal for my trip. Hooray? I wasn't even trying to feel excited about anything today. I took my money with a plastic smile and left. As I left, I asked if I could keep the board. Nodding quickly they handed me one with no decals from the office on it.

"Why would you just give this away?" I asked when they fetched it from the back. "It seems like you don't..." I stopped when I noticed a small crayon mark on it. _Andy__'__s __Skateboard__, __it__'__s __mine __don__'__t __touch__!_

"Our son... he- he doesn't need it anymore, let's leave at that. And, I'm afraid if we keep it around too long..." I didn't want to hear the rest. I thanked them, and bowed my way out.

I've never had a skateboard before, to be honest. So my ride out was smooth, but only because I was on a downward hill and didn't actually have to do anything. As I rode down the hill, I checked to see if I was missing anything for my journey. When nothing came to mind, I placed my foot down to see a car parked outside my house. Mom was home. Bracing myself for the nitpicking, the hate, the simple fact that I wasn't good enough to head out because I never should have had the keyblade to begin with. It was an accident, I never meant to grab it. It was mistake, and as such Dad used to call me 'Mistake'. Mom caught on just after he died I guess, because she took a high paying job a long way from home.

One memory above all stands out.

"I didn't mean to!" I cried from the corner, Dad had always been scary, with his muscles tense and his breathing all shallow. "I just grabbed-"

"You just endangered yourself! You could be killed now, because you will never be left alone by Heartless, they will come after you! I just... Icaru can handle himself now. He's four years older than you." His eyes softened. "You're just barely six now. I just wanted you to grow up before you had to face these monsters. You remember what heartless are made from?"

"Yeah, they're made from the darkness in people's hearts. When one is formed, they usually make Nobodies too?" I answered. "So then they can come play again!"

"Those people never return honey. Only shells of themselves return. Sad things waiting to die or be reunited with their hearts. Usually, I have to kill the last piece of them. The last little bits of memory strung together by sheer will and hope. They will never become whole, honey. They are half a person. And half-person can never be mended."

"But Daddy. Then I can help you!" I replied, "I can take them out!"

"Yes, yes you will... until the end of your days..."

Stepping up to the door in the present, I sighed and knocked. There was the faint sound of sniffling and rummaging as she stood and came to the door. It felt like forever. I still can't believe what happened next, I'm not sure how I processed it so well. Just, one minute I was out there, sandy board in hand, and the next...

"Get the hell out of my doorway!" The pale, tweedy, red haired woman screamed at me. "You can't fool me you creepy fake!"

"Mom, are you okay I-"

"No, I know what you are. You're just a shade come to haunt me!" She was sobbing now. Your face is the same, but your eyes lack the emotion. Kaynai was so happy, so everything. You're just a piece that pretends to be her." Slowly the door shut, and tears were coming from her eyes.

"Mom?" I asked. Deep, racking cries came from the other side. "Mom!? My name is Nai! What do you mean?"

"I mean, they found your heartless on a rampage ten days ago. Just leave. I don't want to talk to a... _thing_." With that the door slammed shut.

There was stunned silence from both sides. I don't remember crying, but tears were coming down my face. I wasn't sure what to do next, but my bag came flying out the topmost window, moving quickly, I caught it and held it close. It seemed so small now, and as I watched the upper window, I could see her. The woman I thought had been my mother, sobbing and hitting the walls. She soon dropped out of sight, and I walked away from the door. I knew that I had to scream that there was mistake. There wasn't, Mom -or the woman crying now- never made mistakes when it came to family. Kaynai had joined her family in death, and should have been buried, instead of having a being who barely existed wear her face. I was Nai, a half of a person, and dead.

Kaynai would have screamed at the door, Nai simply walked away. I couldn't even bear to call myself the broken half of her name. It was just easier for me to walk away. It was just hard to know that he had been right, and that I had ignored him. Just tossed those words out.

_ "__Akihiro __might__ argue __that __he __lost __the __heart __of __a __friend__..."_

_End__Day_

Day 10

_The __page __is __wet __and __blank __except __for __four __words__._

My name is Xian now.

* * *

**Hey guys. Remember that crappily written fic, 'Two halves'? Well, it's getting separated into parts.**

**Meet Nai.  
**

**She has a lot to say, two thousand more than my average chapter it seems. Rei's on deck, and I'm staring at the chapter now.  
**

**Please note FanFiction has taken to no spacing out all the italic words when I transfer this from OpenOffice to word, so any crammed together sentences are a direct result of that.**

**Please note, Nai and her family are mine. However, the keyblade, Nobodies and Heartless all belong to Square Enix. The Neorganization is also mine, but their black coats aren't.  
**

**If you try and take Nai, I will beat you with a rolling pin.  
**

**Don't forget to stroke the writer's dead ego by clicking the little button below!  
**


End file.
